Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130503013611
Continuing the story! (AJ and Alexis walk up to a large tree) AJ: Here we are! Twilight Sparkle's library! Alexis: This is a tree… AJ: It's a library inside a hollowed out tree. Twilight used to live here. She now lives in the castle, but today she's visiting because she "misses" her library so much. Alexis: (thinking) Wasn't the Lexiconian who knows about us also named Twilight? (They walk in, and AJ bows. Alexis sees AJ and bows too) TS: Hello, AJ and this new pony with a cool outfit. Are you a designer like Rarity, or something? AJ: She claims to be a human from a different dimension who became a pony upon entering Equestria. Alexis: Actually, I'm not really a human, more of a humanoid, but close enough. And I need to get back home. TS: Well, I might have a book on interdimensional travel spells…Aha, I found it. (flips through book) When the portal appears, say where you want to go and jump in. (makes a portal with magic) Alexis: Fair- (The portal disappears) TS: That's strange, portals never last that short. (After a few more tries, as the last portal collapses, a sheet of paper flutters out) Alexis: (reading paper) "My dear princess: Did you really think it would be that easy to escape? Well, think again, because I have access to every portal that opens in your dimensions and can shut them down! You will NEVER leave this dimension, and I will take control of Lexicon!!! -Serpentieval" I am disturbed by those excessive exclamation marks. TS: Is this a side effect of portal failure? Blackmail? Alexis: No, he was talking about me. I'm, or at least I think I am, a princess of the foreign planet Lexicon, which he wants control over. TS: You're a princess?…But why didn't you enter as an alicorn? Y'know, like I am? Alexis: Dunno… TS: (mumbles) If we can't make our own portals, where can we find one naturally occuring in Equestria…(speaks up) Wait! I know of a way! Let me find it. (opens book) A Collection of Equestrian Myths, Volume I. (reads) "There was a cave in the Everfree Forest, that, some 200 years ago, ponies went to to get advice on earning their cutie marks. They needed to have gone in alone, and would go to the center of the cave, shout their name and what they've tried, and would supposedly come out knowing what might work for getting their mark. It is unknown what actually happened in there, or if the method actually worked. One day, a curious pony by the name of Pandoria who already had a cutie mark went in the cave to see what would happen if she did…and was never seen again." O.o "After hearing of the stroy from an onlooker in the forest, Pandoria's mother was devastated. She requested that the town leader have the entrance to the cave boarded up heavily, and no one to be allowed to go in. Researchers today believe that there is some sort of dimensional energy current in that cave, caused by a natural rift in the space-time continuum. (A.N.: This book was written only a few years ago.) Alexis: But where does it take you to? TS: It should say here. (gets a journal) Before I came to Ponyville, Lyra found Pandoria's journal while exploring the Everfree. She lent it to me last week so I could read it. (flips to last entry) "Today, I visited the so-called Cutie Mark Cave, even though I had already got my cutie mark. I walked into the cave and found a passageway that led outside again. When I got out the other end, I found an artichoke farm, and working it were strange, upright animals with flat faces and five extra appendages on the end of each arm. What's more, they were ALL wearing clothes. Is it against their moral code, or something, to not wear clothes? I think I've gone to another world, because I don't think these creatures exist in Equestria." I'm pretty sure that's how Lyra got interested in humans. (A.N.: Pandoria had the journal on her when she went to the new world. Because I have author powers, I know that she was eventually caught and used to do farm work. The farmers tossed the journal into the "rabbit hole" that was actually the way back to Equestria, and it slid out the half-barricaded entrance. It was caught in a landslide and nearly buried the next day, but still survived all those years.) Alexis: (thinking) That ''must ''be Fair City! While dragging Misty around the city, we stopped at a library. There, I found a book about the history of the city, to try to understand the oddities of it. I didn't find what was looking for, but I did read that the city was built on an artichoke farm! (says to ponies) I think this is my desired destination! What are we waiting for? Let's go!